svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Dygderna och lasterna
Av M. E. SALTYKOV-SJTJEDRIN thumb|left SEDAN oändliga tider levde lasterna och dygderna i fiendskap med varandra. Lasterna levde ett glädjefyllt liv och förstod på ett mästerligt sätt att ta vara på tillvarons alla möjligheter. Dygderna däremot hade ingen avundsvärd lott men framställdes i stället i alla läroböcker som efterföljansvärda exempel. I sitt stilla sinne tänkte dygderna dock ofta: Ack, om även vi kunde snappa åt oss sådana feta läckerbitar som lasterna gör. Och — i förtroende kan vi ju tala om det — ibland lyckades de också göra det. När och hur fiendskapen egentligen uppkommit, vet man inte riktigt. Man kan dock anta att det var dygderna som var upphov till den första konflikten. Lasterna var mycket sluga, fyllda av list; höljda i sammet och siden sprängde de på eldiga hästar fram genom världen, skamlöst bröstande sig i all sin prålighet. Dygderna hade ingen som helst möjlighet att göra likadant, och detta kränkte dem. De uppfattade lasternas skryt och prål som ett hån och klandrade och förtalade dem varhelst en möjlighet yppade sig. Överallt kröp de i lumpor klädda dygderna omkring och ropade till de förbipasserande: »Inte sant, högt ärade damer och herrar, trots vår slitenhet och fattigdom älskar ni oss i alla fall och sätter högre värde på oss än på de där ?» Men människorna svarade: »Ni är ett lumppack! Herren välsigne er, men låt oss slippa se er mera.» Dygderna vände sig då till polisen för att få hjälp. »Varför upprätthåller ni inte ordningen?» frågade dygderna. »Ser ni inte att lasterna drar alla människor med sig ut, på sina dåliga vägar ?» Poliserna fäste dock ingen vikt vid dygdernas klagan utan var lika artiga och förekommande som alltid mot lasterna. Då dygderna såg att de inte fick någon hjälp sade de: »Vänta bara. Det här kommer att ta en ände med förskräckelse. Ni kommer att hamna på tukthuset.» Lasterna brydde sig dock inte om deras dystra spådomar. Medan de ilade vidare på sina breda vägar ropade de hånfullt till dygderna: »Går ni och väntar på det, så är ni allt bra dumma. Om vi hamnar på tukthus eller inte, är inte avgjort än; men ni, ni har varit där ända sedan vi föddes. Och såna fattiglappar ni är. Ingenting annat än skinn och ben och trasor. Det är bara edra ögon som lever och glöder, av ondska. Ni skulle inte önska någonting högre än att få vara tillsammans med oss, men det är just det ni inte får.» Osämjan blev värre dag för dag och slutligen kom det också till slagsmål. Dygderna hade emellertid aldrig någon tur utan drog alltid det kortaste strået. Lasterna segrade, slog dygderna sönder och samman och röt slutligen at dem: »Håll er lugna nu, patrask och fattiglappar.» När det en gång uppstått ett slagsmål, kom Kloke Hans förbi. Då han sett på striden en stund sade han till de kämpande: —Ni är allt bra dumma. Varför pryglar ni egentligen varandra lemmalytta? En gång var ni ju allesammans bara egenskaper. Först genom människornas dumhet och intriger har ni blivit dygder och laster. Några förtrycktes, andra fick fritt spelrum — därigenom kom maskineriets hjul i oordning och hela konstruktionen höll på gå i bitar, det uppstod förvirring, bråk och elände... Det bästa vore att ni återvände till ursprungstillståndet, kanske skulle det återställa enheten. Om det nu var dessa ord som gjorde intryck på de stridande eller om de hade tröttnat på att slåss — i varje fall nedlade de sina vapen och började fundera. Medan lasterna, så fort striden avblåsts, började hänge sig åt sitt gamla liv igen. Drog iväg i alla väderstreck och levde i sus och dus. Det är lätt för den där Kloke Hans att tala om egenskaper, sade Renlärigheten. thumb Det där känner vi till lika bra som han. Men kan han eller någon annan tala om hur det kommer sig att en del egenskaper får stoltsera omkring i silke och sammet och äta alla slags läckerheter från gyllene fat, medan andra ska behöva gå klädda i lumpor och ofta inte få så mycket som en beta bröd på hela dagen? —Vad är det för dumt prat att vi allesammans bara skulle vara egenskaper, sade Ordningen och var mycket upprörd. Jag undrar om det inte är rena omstörtningsplaner som döljer sig bakom sånt prat. Dygder och laster har det alltid funnits och det har skrivits hundratusentals böcker om dem. Det är helt enkelt upprörande komma och påstå, att vi allesammans skulle vara egenskaper. Den där Kloke Hans skulle bara försöka gå igenom alla de böckerna, så fick han se hur mycket damm som rördes upp. Frågan diskuterades hit och dit, tills man slutligen enades om att Ordningen nog hade rätt. Under årtusenden hade dygderna alltid varit dygder och lasterna alltid laster, tusentals böcker hade, skrivits om detta faktum och oräkneliga mängder bläck och papper ödslats Alltid hade dygderna stått till höger och lasterna till vänster och nu menade denne löjlige Kloke Hans att man skulle kasta denna gamla tradition över bord och bara tala om egenskaper. Det var nästan som om man ville försöka upphäva all ståndsskillnad så att det i framtiden skulle få finnas bara människor! Sådana revolutionära nymodigheter ville dygderna inte vara med om. Men vore det inte möjligt att uppnå en kompromiss, en likriktning, sade en av dem. En kompromiss som inte bara skulle glädja dygderna utan även lasterna. Ty även dessa hade det svårt ibland. Häromsistens till exempel hade Sinnligheten råkat ut för en tråkig historia. Hon ertappades in flagranti vid en badstrand och togs av polisen. Och en natt vid samma tid kastades Äktenskapsbrottet i bara skjortan utför en trappa. Och Gudsförnekelsen som ännu för kort tid sedan hade högkonjunktur och omhuldades i alla kretsar — förföljdes och bekämpades nu överallt. Därför borde även lasterna ha intresse av att få till stånd en kompromiss. Då de församlade dygderna tillfrågades om någon av dem hade något förslag att komma med tog genast en urgammal liten gubbe till orda. Han hette Vanan (han hade en tvillingbror med samma namn, den ene tillhörde lasterna och den andre dygderna, och detta var alltså den som tillhörde dygderna). Gamlingen föreslog att man skulle söka få tag i någon som hyste aktning för dygderna, men inte heller föraktade lasterna. Denne skulle sedan sändas som underhandlare till det fientliga lägret. Förslaget godkändes och snart hade man funnit två personer som ansågs lämpliga. Det var två underklassare, Måttligheten och Noggrannheten. Båda hade det dåligt ställt, bodde på bakgårdar, sålde brännvin i smyg och gav ibland — mot god betalning — även ly åt lasterna. Som underhandlare skulle de emellertid komma att skändligen misslyckas. Dels var de för plebejiska i sitt sätt, dels använde de fel taktik och var för anspråkslösa för att kunna inverka på lasterna. Då Måttligheten och Noggrannheten kom till lasterna sade de nämligen: —Om man går fram långsamt och med lämpor, så ser det inte blott bättre ut — man kommer också längre Men de kom själva inte längre, förrän lasterna avbröt dem och ropade: —Tig med det där tjatet. Den visan h vi hört till leda. Med den har ni redan alltför ofta tråkat ut oss. Den lockar oss inte. Ge er i väg och besvära oss inte. För att visa dygderna att man inte tänkte låta lura sig, satte lasterna igång med ett särskilt våldsamt supgille i restaurang Samarkand. Det varade ända till morgonen och då man äntligen bröt upp blev Avhållsamheten och Skamkänslan överfallna och så illa tilltygade att t. o. m. kyparna sade: »Att fina herrskap kan bära sig så illa åt.» Dygderna insåg då hur kritisk saken var och förstod att andra medel måste användas om man ville komma till ett samförstånd med lasterna. Vid denna tid hade hos dygderna växt upp ett nytt väsen, ett egendomligt neutrum som man inte kunde bli riktigt klok på. Det var varken fågel eller fisk, varken vin eller vatten, varken kvinna eller man, utan hade litet av allt detta i sig. Det hade vid denna tidpunkt blivit fullvuxet och stod i sin fulla blomstring. Dess namn' var Hyckleriet, men det kallades också Skenhelighet. Allting hos detta väsen var gåtfullt. Inte minst dess härkomst. De gamla påstod dock att det var en avkomma av Ödmjukheten och Begäret. Varelsen hade tagits om hand av dygderna och slutligen skickats i pension och uppfostrats hos madame Comme-il-faut. Hyckleriets yttre tycktes bekräfta de gamlas viskningar. Det slog alltid blygt ned ögonen, men skarpsynta iakttagare sade sig ha märkt att samtidigt lystna skuggor drog över dess drag. Utan tvivel hade madame Comme-il-faut och hennes uppfostringsmetoder sin andel i dessa motsättningar hos Hyckleriet. Detta hade tillägnat sig alla sina kunskaper hos madame Comme-il-faut, bl. a. att man skulle lyda minsta vink och foga sig i varje lynnesskiftning hos en överordnad. Hyckleriet hade helt enkelt genomsyrats med den anda som härskade överallt inom madame Comme-il-fauts etablissemang och dessutom hade dettas föreståndarinna begått oförsiktigheten att för Hyckleriet avslöja hemligheten med dess härkomst. thumb|left Detta janushövdade väsen, som med blygt nedslagna ögon gav lystna blickar, valdes nu av dygderna till att underhandla med lasterna och söka komma överens om ett modus vivendi, som kunde ge båda parterna rikare utvecklingsmöjligheter. —Men vet du nu också hur du skall bära dig åt då du kommer till lasterna? frågade koketteriet. —Om jag vet? ropade Hyckleriet förvånat. Vänta skall ni få se ... Innan dygderna ännu hann besinna sig stod Hyckleriet framför dem med blygt nedslagna ögon, oskyldigt rodnande kinder och händerna kyskt korsade på bröstet - i allt en bild av den renaste jungfrulighet. —Titta, en sån slug en ... sade dygderna, men hur skall du uppträda inför lasterna? Hyckleriet svarade inte. Men med en gång och utan ansträngning förvandlade hon sig. Den andra sidan av hennes väsen blev, så tydlig, så uttrycksfull och trovärdig, att. Skarpsinnigheten måste gnugga sig i ögonen och slutligen vända sig bort och spotta tre gånger. Alla dygderna blev nu överens och lät en notarie utfärda en generalfullmakt för Hyckleriet som underhandlare hos lasterna. Då man beslutat sig för en sak, måste man också gå till verket. Hur bittert det än var efter allt som hänt, så kunde det inte undvikas om några underhandlingar överhuvudtaget skulle kunna komma till stånd: dygderna måste be lasterna om ursäkt. Hyckleriet begav sig alltså till lasternas håla. Kommen knappt en verst från dygdernas stad, kände Hyckleriet redan doften av alla slags delikatesser, hörde glada skratt och såg hur alla roade sig med spel och dans. Och härlig att skåda tycktes henne lasternas stad då hon kom dit. Breda asfalterade gator, vackra torg och skuggiga boulevarder. Där fanns Menedsgatan, Förrädareplatsen och närmare centrum sträckte sig Skamlöshetens glänsande, glittrande boulevard. Härligt var också det palats där Lögnens Fader residerade och överväldigande stort var det varuhus där hans firma i falska vittnesbord en gros och detalj var inrymd. Hur lustigt lasterna än levde, hur grundligt de än kände alla brott och skurkaktigheter, då de fick se Hyckleriet förstummades de av förvåning och beundran. Till synes var det ju ett jungfruligt väsen, men huruvida det också verkligen var en jungfru kunde inte ens djävulen avgöra. Lögnens Fader som ansåg sig i grunden känna varje dålighet i världen även han spärrade upp ögonen och tappade fattningen då hank fick se Hyckleriet. Till slut sade han: >>Här har jag gått och inbillat mig att det inte fanns något skändligare på jorden än jag! Men vad är väl jag mot detta väsen? En söndagsskolelev. Denna varelse är ju rena giftet. Jag söker oftast nå mitt mål genom fräckhet och därför blir jag ibland — inte ofta — utkastad, men den som denna varelse ger sig på, den som hon smyger sig in till och får. i sina klor, den blir aldrig mera fri, han må vända sig och vrida sig hur han vill >> Trots den entusiasm som gripit lasterna vid åsynen av Hyckleriet, gick det dock inte att nå fram till en överenskommelse, när Hyckleriet lade fram sitt förslag. Det var särskilt de gamla solida lasterna — urlasterna — som envist höll fast vid förfädernas läror. Efterklokheten, Inskränktheten, Högmodet, Människohatet avhöll sig inte blott själva från allt samröre med Hyckleriet, utan försökte också avhålla andra därifrån. —Den sanna lasten behöver ingen maskering, sade de, den bär sin fana stolt och öppet framför sig. Vad kan väl Hyckleriet bringa oss för nyheter ? Inte ett dugg. Tvärtom. Hon vill bara lära oss farliga undanflykter och förmå oss till att om inte direkt skämmas, så dock låtsas som om vi skämdes. Caveant consules! Så talade de gamla grånade lasterna som inte ville veta av några nymodigheter eller förförelsekonster och tvetydigheter. De var födda i smutsen och de ville hellre gå under i den än förneka sina konservativa traditioner. Det fanns även en annan kategori laster, som inte visade någon entusiasm över Hyckleriets förslag och därför på alla sätt stödde gamlingarna. Men de gjorde det inte för att Hyckleriet på något sätt väckte deras motvilja, utan bara därför de själva sedan långliga tider flirtat och stått i hemlig förbindelse med dygderna. Det var framförallt Förräderiet, Trolösheten, Förtalet, Kitsligheten och några andra som hörde till denna grupp. Men hur det nu bar sig, så fick Hyckleriet till slut dock framgång med sin mission. De yngre bland lasterna, framförallt Otukten, Dryckenskapen, Kivet och Måttlösheten, inkallade en generalförsamling och vid denna blev dygdernas parlamentär föremål för våldsamma ovationer. De unga lasterna fördömde helt de gamlas ovilja mot en överenskommelse och sade: —Ni gamla, ni bara håller på och hetsar ! Men vi unga vi ser längre. Vi vill också få ut något av livet. Vi vill komma oss upp, vi vill komma in i läroböckerna som efterföljansvärda exempel (det var nämligen deras högsta önskan) vi vill glänsa i sällskapslivet och låta oss ompysslas av gamla tanter. Och slutligen var de gamla tvungna att ge vika. Lätt nog fann man en formel för kompromissen och då Hyckleriet avgav rapport hos dygderna om resultatet av sin mission godkände alla den ingångna överenskommelsen. I denna framhölls att det inte längre fanns någon som helst grund för att laster och dygder skulle leva skilda åt i fientliga grupper, vadan denna uppdelning måste försvinna för evigt. Däremot ville man inte gå så långt som till avskaffandet av de gamla namnen — de kanske kunde bli till nytta någon gång i framtiden. I stället beslöt man att hädanefter använda dem sa att alla genast förstod att det var fråga om pseudonymer. thumb Sedan dess har det härskat stor vänskap och sällskaplighet mellan dygderna och lasterna och de båda tidigare så fientliga grupperna har helt förenats. Vill Liderligheten göra ett besök hos Avhållsamheten, så tar hon bara Hyckleriet under armen och går dit. Avhållsamheten hälsar båda hjärtligt välkommen redan på långt håll och ber de kära gästerna stiga på och inte känna sig generade utan vara precis som hemma hos sig. Och detsamma gäller i omvänd ordning. Känner Avhållsamheten längtan efter Liderlighetens delikatesser så tar hon Hyckleriet — som blivit en betydande person — under armen. Och då de anländer öppnar Liderligheten sina dörrar på vid gavel och dukar sitt allra festligaste bord. På fastedagarna serveras den delikataste fastematen och under de andra dagarna serveras de mest raffinerade läckerheterna. Med den ena handen slår man fromt korsets tecken, med den andra hånglar man. Det ena ögat ser andäktigt mot himlen och det andra glänser i sinnlig lusta. Dygderna har nu för första gången lärt känna livets glädje. Men inte heller lasterna har förlorat på överenskommelsen. Tvärtom säger de till alla som vill höra det : >> Aldrig tidigare har vi haft så raffinerade njutningar som nu>>. Det är bara Kloke Hans som inte kan begripa hur det egentligen gick till att Hyckleriet så snabbt kunde ena de stridande parterna. Han menar för övrigt. fortfarande att det varit mycket enklare och naturligare om de hade beslutat att i framtiden inte längre vara dygder och Laster, utan bara egenskaper. Övers.: Alex Esser v. Habacher Ill. : Eva Alexandrova Källa: All världens berättare 3 1949 Kategori: M. E. Saltykov-Sjtjedrin Kategori: Satir